Unrequited
by emospritelet
Summary: Part 4 of Extracurricular. Professor Gold is having a bad day, having mistakenly sexted a colleague. Although highly amused, Belle offers to take his mind off things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've been somewhat distracted by my squick fic, and haven't given Professor Gold any sex for a while, so it's time, I think.**

 **Deweymay prompted: "accidental sexting between Rush and Gold."**

 **Well, this should be fun...**

* * *

Monday dawned, unusually cold and grey, and Belle shivered a little, clutching a light jacket around herself as she hurried towards class. She had had to spend almost the whole of Sunday fending off questions from Ruby about her mystery lover. It had been more than pleasant to wake up with Rush, and they had indulged in one another twice more before he had left at eight-thirty in the morning. Ruby herself had returned at around ten, looking around with sharp eyes for any further clues that would point to her roommate's new conquest, but Belle had made sure to give Rush his belt before he left. Ruby had pretended to sulk when Belle refused to tell her anything, but had been easily distracted by Belle's questions about her own activities the previous evening. Ruby had launched into an enthusiastic summary of her exciting encounter with Victor Whale, one of the medical grad-students that frequented the campus bar nearest their apartment. It meant that Belle had had to say very little for the rest of the evening, other than to ask the odd question. The downside was that following Ruby's extensive descriptions, she probably now knew the dimensions of Victor's penis almost as well as he did, which was going to make it awkward to speak to him in future.

She ducked inside just as the rain started falling, and hesitated before taking the stairs up to the teachers' offices. She had not spoken to either Gold or Rush since she had last seen them, and while she had missed their company, she felt that she needed a few days to herself. There was a lot of study that she had to finish, due to spending most of her weekend with her nose in the crotch of one or the other of her professors, rather than in her books. If she was honest, she was also a little sore from the sudden upswing in her sex life. A few days alone in her apartment with only Ruby and her curious mind for company would be welcome.

She reached the second floor corridor without seeing anyone, and knocked on Rush's office door, bouncing up and down on her toes. Rush was not in his office, it appeared, and she sighed as she sent him a text, telling him she would pop by to see him later that day. She was still typing, chewing her lip as she walked, and was so engrossed that she almost ran into the other object of her desire. He put a hand on her shoulder before she could barge into him, and was smiling as she looked up from her phone, his eyes crinkling.

"Belle," he said pleasantly, and she grinned at him, breathing in the scent of his cologne and enjoying the heavy warmth of his hand on her.

"Hey," she said happily. "I was coming to talk to you. I wondered if you wanted to do something this week, say...Thursday night?"

He let his hand drop, settling back on his heels. "I'd be delighted," he said formally. "Why don't I take you out to dinner?"

She shot him a coy look, batting her lashes.

"Is that all you want?" she asked innocently, and his eyes darkened, causing a delicious lurch deep in her belly.

"No, Miss French," he said quietly. "There are other things I want."

Belle bit her lip, enjoying the flirting, and the fact that he was trying not to smile at her.

"Is that right?" she asked carelessly, trailing a finger up the line of his shirt-buttons. She felt him shudder slightly at her touch, saw his eyes close for a moment, and felt a frisson of excitement. Yes, the wait was going to make the reward all the more delicious.

Gold could feel himself twitch at her brief touch, the light of amusement in her blue eyes as she saw his reaction to her.

"That's right, Miss French," he managed. "I'd be disappointed if our expectations differed too much, but I have no wish to indulge your curiosity here in the corridor."

"Well, Professor Gold, I'd be very interested to hear what you _do_ want," she said primly, but with a glint in her eyes that was anything but innocent. Her full lips curved upwards in a mischievous little smile, and she turned on her heel, tossing her hair and sauntering off with hips swinging. He stared after her, watching her perfect legs and her pert little arse and trying to ignore his growing erection. She rounded the corner, out of sight, and he turned towards his office, opening the door with a sigh. Once inside, he sat down in the chair and thought about Belle. She was incredible, utterly perfect and beautiful, and she _wanted_ him! Quite what he'd done in a former life to earn this reward he wasn't sure, but he hadn't forgotten her parting words. Grinning to himself, he pulled out his phone. He doubted that Rush dragged himself away from his whiteboards and endless equations long enough to send Belle salacious messages, but that certainly wasn't going to be Gold's problem. His thumb flickered across the screen as he tapped out a text.

 _I want you, my sweet. I want you naked in my bed. I want to run my tongue over every inch of your delicious little body. I want to lick you until you fall apart in my arms and scream my name. I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk._

He pressed _send_ , and it was then, when the confirmation that the message had reached its recipient flashed up on the screen, that the blood drained from his face and pooled somewhere in his lower back, a cold ball of horror.

"Oh, fucking kill me!" he muttered, seeing Rush's name sitting happily in his outbox like a fucking slap in the face. How the _hell_ had he managed that? Granted, it was a new phone, and he was still getting used to it, but he didn't usually have such problems with technology. One little slip of concentration, one moment when his mind was too focused on thinking about what he wanted to do to Belle to notice what he was doing, and he ended up sexting a fucking colleague! And it would just _have_ to be Rush, his bloody rival! Shoving back his chair, he rushed from the room as quickly as he could with his damaged leg. It was just after 9:30, which meant that Rush would be teaching in the small lecture hall near his office. With any luck, he could get to the man before he picked up his fucking phone...

He made his way along the corridor as quickly as he could, acknowledging the greetings of staff and students with a grunt as he did so. Peering through the door to the lecture hall, he saw Rush, as expected. The man was shooting his mouth off about something as always, gesturing wildly as he did so, making chopping motions with the flat of his hand to emphasise a point. Gold wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about; perhaps one of his brighter students was giving him shit about string theory, or loop quantum gravity, or whatever the fuck the latest flavour-of-the-month made up pile of physics garbage was that Rush would no doubt go batshit crazy over. Good luck to them if they were.

Gold pushed open the door quietly, stepping into the room and trying to catch Rush's eye, but the man was in his stride. He walked down the stairs a little way, some of the students shooting him curious looks. A few of them, who were also in his own class, were trying to avoid his gaze. He made a mental note to find out why later; there was a paper due the next day, and he suspected some of them had guilty consciences.

"No, for fuck's sake!" Rush snapped, flicking his hair out of his eyes and glaring at the students. "Didn't any of you do the bloody reading for this? It's really quite simple when you apply yourself, and yes, Mr Millner, I'm looking at you!" He pointed at a dark-haired young man who had sunk so low in his seat that it looked as though he was trying to slip beneath his desk. "Skipping the prep work for this session and trying to give me a ridiculous fucking excuse that you couldn't do it because you were, and I quote, 'way too out of it last weekend' is not acceptable! If you expect to pass this class I'm going to need to see a bloody sight more commitment than the pathetic attempts you've offered up so far!"

Gold cleared his throat, and Rush turned with a scowl at the interruption. The expression didn't leave his face when he saw who it was.

"Professor Gold," he said coolly. "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to say that I sent you a text message in error," said Gold, pleased at how calm and offhand he sounded. "It wasn't meant for you, and so I'd appreciate it if you deleted it. Without reading it, of course."

Rush stared at him for a moment, and the corner of his mouth twisted upwards in a tiny smile.

"Of course," he said, a little too politely to make Gold feel entirely comfortable. "Was that everything?"

Gold hesitated on the stairs, unsure whether to reiterate that the message be deleted, and Rush rolled his eyes with a sigh, digging in his pocket to pull out his phone.

"My apologies, ladies and gentlemen," he said dryly. "It appears that Professor Gold's social life takes precedence over my teaching you the material I intended, but let's humour him this once."

Gold was bristling with annoyance as he watched Rush's thumbs fly over the screen, and the man's face broke into a smile as he read what was there. He wiggled his eyebrows at Gold, amusement plain on his face.

"Well, I'm more than flattered, Rumford, but I'm afraid you're really not my type," he said pleasantly, tucking the phone back into his pocket. "My delicious little body will be remaining fully-clothed, and spared the ministrations of your no doubt skilful tongue."

There were snorts of suppressed laughter from some of the students, and Gold glared at him.

"You said you wouldn't read it!" he snapped, and Rush shrugged.

"Curiosity. Ever the scientist, you see." He was grinning now, and Gold felt like storming down the steps of the lecture hall and strangling the skinny little fucker. He turned on his heel instead, seething, and trying to ignore the whispers and giggles of the students.

"You know, if I didn't think they were related, I'd totally ship those two," whispered one girl to her friend, as he passed. Gold glared at her, and she smiled innocently, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, and Gold?" Rush called, a snide tone to his voice. Gold paused with his back to the man, but could feel smugness radiating off him. "If you really want to fuck me so hard I can't walk it's gonna take a _hell_ of a lot of whisky."

A ripple of scandalised laughter ran through the body of students, and Gold slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

He remained in a foul mood for the rest of the day, much to the distress of some of his students, and his sarcastic responses to some of their more inane questions reduced a couple to tears. He was pleased to get back to his office after the last class of the day, and sank into the chair with a sigh. His leg had been giving him more pain than usual, which didn't help his mood, and he decided against marking the pile of work on his desk. His humiliation at Rush's hands wasn't the fault of the second-years, and they shouldn't suffer because of it.

"Something you want to tell me?" Belle's sweet voice, warm with amusement, made him look up. She was leaning against the doorframe, her eyes gleaming and a tiny smirk on her face. She held up her phone.

"Rush sent me your message," she said with a grin, and he let his head roll back with a groan.

"Fantastic," he grumbled, and she giggled.

"Relax, I know you don't like him that way," she teased, and he frowned.

"Not funny, Miss French," he said dryly.

"Oh, come on, it is _pretty_ funny," she grinned.

"That'll teach me to send salacious texts, I suppose," he sighed, and she giggled again, shutting the door behind her.

"I was going to stay away until Thursday," she said. "But you seem to be having a bad day."

Gold grunted. "Oh, it wasn't all bad," he said dryly. "I managed to make three students cry, which is something of a record."

Belle gave him a exasperated look. "I think Rush manages that on a daily basis," she remarked, and he scowled.

"Great, so he even beats me on the intimidation front, does he?" he grumbled, and she shook her head.

"When are you two going to get that this isn't a competition?" she asked wearily, and he snorted in amusement.

"Of course it is, dearie. If it weren't he wouldn't have humiliated me in front of a class full of students by paraphrasing my texts."

Belle's mouth fell open. "He did _what_? Sneaky bastard didn't tell me that."

"Well, in his position I may well have done the same," he admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The second year astrophysics class now has a much better idea of my sex life than I would prefer. If I start seeing suggestive graffiti around this place I know who to blame."

Belle giggled, eyes sparkling, and he shot her a wry look which she elected to ignore.

"Well, perhaps I can make you feel better," she said coyly, putting her bag on the desk and scattering the papers there. He sat back in his chair, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He pointed at her phone. "I hardly think this office is the ideal place for what I suggested."

"No, I agree," she nodded, putting the phone back in her bag. "I think you should let me take care of _you_ , instead."

He smirked, drumming his fingers on the desk. "Indeed? Just how do you propose to do that, Miss French?"

She walked slowly around the desk, hips swaying, and he briefly licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Well," she said softly, her voice in a lower register, almost a purr. "First of all I think you should move back a little."

He pushed the chair back obediently, its wheels squeaking slightly, and she lifted one pale, shapely leg and stepped across, standing between his knees. His breath quickened as her perfume drifted into his nose, and he hesitantly put his hands on her hips. She carded his hair with her fingers, and he closed his eyes at her touch, letting his lips part.

"Mmm," she breathed. "You feel good, Professor Gold, do you know that?"

He didn't trust himself to speak, so contented himself with running his hands over her rear, squeezing her gently. Her fingers left his hair, moving down to his shoulders, and she bent her knees, slowly lowering herself until she was facing him. She closed her eyes as she leant in to kiss him, and he moaned a little, tasting her, her mouth warm and sweet. His fingers sank into her hair as they kissed, and he felt himself stir as her hands slipped lower, sliding along his thighs. She sank lower, shifting onto her knees, and he broke the kiss with a gasp as her thumbs stroked over the hardness between his legs.

"Belle!" he gasped, and she smirked.

"Sit back," she whispered, and he leaned back with a sigh as she fumbled with his belt, unbuckling it, her fingers plucking at the fastening of his pants until they opened, the zip making a harsh sound as she pulled it down. He was fully hard, and she made a tiny, satisfied noise as she reached inside his underwear to free his cock. Her hand gripped him firmly, sliding gently up and down, and he let his head roll back with a groan.

"Fuck, that's good!" he breathed, and heard her let out a brief, delighted chuckle. He looked down at her, at the look of concentration on her face as she touched him. A droplet of fluid leaked from the end of his cock, and she ran the pad of her thumb across it, sending a pulse of pleasure through him.

"Please, Belle!" he begged, and she flicked her eyes up to him, a tiny smile on her face, before lowering her head to him. The first touch of her lips was wonderfully soft, and she swirled her tongue against the head, licking off the smear of fluid. Gold groaned loudly, his hands stroking over her hair, slipping his fingers into its soft waves. She ran her tongue around his balls, sucking one gently into her mouth before letting it slip out. His heart was thumping, his breath hard, and he groaned again as she ran the tip of her tongue around the base of his cock, slowly drawing it up the shaft to the head.

"You're killing me!" he whispered desperately, and she chuckled again, looking up at him mischievously before taking him into her mouth. Gold didn't try to hold back his deep moan of pleasure as her lips slid down his hard length, her tongue wonderfully soft and wet against him. She began rocking back and forth, letting him slip almost all the way out before taking him back inside, one hand still gripping him, stroking him where she couldn't reach with her mouth. He could feel the bliss rising in him, the pleasure building from low down in his spine as this beautiful young woman sucked him. Her free hand stroked his balls, her cheeks hollowing around his length, tiny noises of pleasure coming from her, like he was the best thing she'd ever tasted. He was close, so close...

"Belle!" he gasped. "Sweetheart, I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

She redoubled her efforts, her mouth moving faster, lips slippery with her saliva, her hand keeping pace as she sucked and slid and swirled her tongue and he was going to burst and he couldn't hold it, couldn't stop it and he let out a strangled shout as he came hard. Belle sucked him with a deep moan of pleasure, pulling every last drop from him, her throat closing up around him as she swallowed. He bucked his hips, shivers running through his entire body, his breath coming in pants as she slowed her movements and let him slip from her mouth. Gold unwound his fingers from her hair and collapsed back in the chair.

" _Fucking_ hell, sweetheart!" he breathed, and she giggled, kissing his softening cock before tucking it back inside his underwear.

"Take your mind off your crappy day, did it?" she asked innocently, and he opened his eyes wearily. She was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling, and he wanted to kiss her badly. Just as soon as he was back in command of his own limbs.

"If this is my reward for dealing with Dr Rush, please tell him he has my permission to piss me off more often," he said, and Belle giggled again.

"Oh, I very much doubt he needs your permission," she said dryly, straightening up. "So. Thursday night. It's a date?"

"It is most certainly a date," he said roughly, and she bit her lip, looking adorably coy. He fastened his belt, zipping his pants as she stood up and walked to the small mirror on the adjacent wall to straighten her hair. He relaxed back in the chair with a sigh, feeling a wave of contentment that only time with Belle seemed to induce. Feeling sated and somewhat impish, he fished out his phone with a smirk and tapped out another message to his nemesis.

 _Would you be pleased to know that the result of your little stunt earlier was Belle giving me a blowjob in my office? I thought so._

"What are you sending?" asked Belle suspiciously, looking over her shoulder at him and putting her hands on her hips. "That better not be a text rubbing Rush's nose in it."

"Of course not," he said hastily, and tried to delete what he had written. His thumb slipped half way through, pressing the icon he really didn't want, and his eyes bulged in horror as part of his message popped up on his screen as _sent_.

 _blowjob in my office? I thought so._

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he groaned, throwing the phone down on the desk as Belle looked on curiously. It buzzed almost immediately, and she nudged him.

"Aren't you gonna check that?" she asked, and he sighed, picking it up.

 _This is bordering on sexual harassment, Mr Gold. PS give my regards to Belle._

Gold growled to himself. Perhaps he should just stick to emails.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd say I feel sorry for him but they really are as bad as each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaaaccccckk! Miss me? Apparently writing two mega multi-chapter fics means I forget about everything else. Bad Sprite!**

 **Okay, I was going to write Belle and Gold's date, but poor Dr Rush has been woefully neglected, so this chapter's for him. Fallout from the accidental sexting :)**

 **If you're on tumblr, check out thatravenclawbitch's art that inspired this tale XD For some reason this site won't let me save the link in its entirety, but it's on Raven's blog under:**

 **post/121722297034/belle-cant-be-the-only-student-that-lusts-after**

* * *

The next day Belle had a spring in her step as she made her way to class. Ruby had gone on ahead, needing to get to the library to finish off a piece of prep work for Chemistry, and Belle was enjoying the feel of the sun on her face as she made the brief trip across campus from their apartment. She had not seen Rush since the unfortunate sexting incident, and she wanted to arrange a date with him for that weekend. Sneaking past Ruby was going to be a little more difficult, and she was hoping that her roommate would announce a date of her own. Belle wondered if she could convince Ruby to ask Victor out. He certainly seemed to have pressed all the right buttons for her, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

Students dodged around her, running to class and calling to one another in the corridors, and Belle swept along sedately, her books clutched to her chest. She made her way up to Rush's office, looking around quickly before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" snapped a voice from within, and Belle rolled her eyes. She pushed open the door to find him scrawling on a whiteboard, another two beside him, making it hard to reach the desk. He was clearly in the middle of something important; scraps of paper covered the walls around him, all with equations on, and there were books piled on the desk. The room was a mess, but he always seemed to know where to look for what he needed. His hair was rumpled, his stubble gleaming gold and silver in the sunlight streaming through the partly-opened blinds.

"State your business or get out!" he snapped, still engrossed in his work, and Belle sighed.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel welcome," she remarked, and Rush dropped the black marker in his hand, stumbling back from the whiteboard and turning to her.

"Oh, Belle." He ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you were one of my freshmen. Little bastards keep coming up with pathetic excuses for not doing the work I set, and it's starting to piss me off."

"Starting?" echoed Belle, amused, and he grunted, rumpling his hair even more. He looked tired, his eyes shadowed, and she wondered if he'd gotten any sleep.

"Did you make it home last night?" she asked, and he looked uncomfortable.

"No. I got distracted. Nothing some good coffee won't fix."

"Better make it quick, then. You have class soon," she reminded him, and he sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose to clear his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he said dryly. "Several hours of false hope, pitiful excuses and rising disappointment."

"Sounds like a really bad date," she observed, and he snorted in amusement.

"Don't mock my life, Miss French. Instead spare me from students who think they can coast in my class."

Belle giggled. "Anyway, I thought you might want to do something this weekend. How about it?"

He looked interested. "Aren't you seeing Gold?"

"Nope. I'm seeing him Thursday," she said, and he grinned wickedly.

"Maybe I should text him something. He appears to be having problems with technology at the moment, it should be funny."

Belle frowned. "Yes, I heard about your little stunt. You two need to stop trying to get one over on each other. This isn't a competition and I'm not a prize."

"Of course it's a competition," he said dismissively, and inclined his head. "And no, of course you're not a prize to be won, but this is more about our ridiculous posturing, I'm sorry to say."

He grinned as he said it, and Belle sighed.

"Look, just cut him a break," she said. "Do you realise there's now a rumour going around that you two are an item?"

Rush looked outraged.

"What? They actually think my taste is _that bad_?" He shook his head, snatching up a few papers from the pile that sat on his desk for grading.

"Bloody students," he muttered. "Total inability to pick up on the subtleties. It's this general lack of critical thinking that makes me want to tear my hair out when marking this crap!"

He threw down the papers with a scowl, and she put her hands on her hips, her frown deepening.

"Did you seriously just use Gold's accidental sexting to have a dig at the students?" she said dryly. "Rush, that's it. I'm taking you out this weekend. You need to get away from this place."

He blinked at her, seemingly lost for words.

"Alright," he said eventually, and she nodded.

"And if I hear about you teasing him again, there will be consequences," she added, and his mouth fell open a little.

"I - okay," he said then. There was a moment of silence, and he added. "What kind of consequences?"

There was a twinkle in his eye as he said it, the ghost of a grin on his face, and she could feel herself blush slightly.

" _Terrible_ consequences," she said severely, wishing that she sounded more convincing. "Do we understand one another?"

"Perfectly, Miss French," he said solemnly, the tiny grin still on his face. Belle nodded.

"Good. Then I guess I'll see you later. Enjoy your classes, and try not to be too mean."

"Well, now you're asking for miracles," he said, showing his teeth, and she bit her lip in amusement, letting herself out of the door.

* * *

She was on her way to her second class of the day when Ruby caught up with her.

"Okay, I'm all done," she said, with obvious relief. "Gold can't yell at me, I'm prepared for anything!"

"Good, you can answer all the questions, then," remarked Belle, yawning. "I didn't sleep too well last night, to be honest."

"All work and no play makes Belle a tired girl," observed Ruby. "You need a break. Why don't we go out this weekend?"

"Don't you have a date?" asked Belle, and Ruby frowned.

"No. Why? Do you? Is it this mystery guy you think I don't know about?"

"I'm not seeing a mystery guy," sighed Belle, thinking that _two_ mystery guys didn't count. "I just thought you were seeing Victor, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I guess I could," Ruby shrugged. "Saturday, maybe. How about you and I have girls' night out on Friday, do a crawl around the campus bars?"

Belle grinned. "Okay, but no shots this time. I'm not giving you a piggy-back home, alright?"

"Deal." Ruby grinned widely, bouncing up and down on her toes. They passed by the girls' bathroom, and their heads turned in surprise at the giggling coming from within. Brow furrowing, Ruby opened the door, and they found several of the sophomores crowded around the far wall.

"Pure artistry," sighed one of them, a girl with brown hair, gesturing to the wall.

"There's another one on the wall near the chem lab," added the blonde-haired girl beside her, looking over her shoulder at Belle and Ruby. "That one shows more of their junk, though."

Belle clapped her hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter. There was a picture on the wall, stick figures engaged in a sexual act. Stick figures that bore an odd resemblance to the two men she was currently sleeping with.

"Oh, good _God_!" breathed Ruby, grinning widely. "This is _brilliant_!"

Belle closed her eyes, trying not to laugh, and opened them as Ruby nudged her.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked. "Do you think they're really doing it?"

"God no!" said Belle, wishing she hadn't gone red. "This has to be some of their students trolling them."

"Yeah, it was me," said the blonde girl, shrugging. She held up a permanent marker, winking at them. "Professor Gold sexted Professor Rush, didn't you hear? Something about wanting to fuck him so hard he couldn't walk."

"Oh, don't forget about the tongue thing," put in her brunette friend. "You should totally draw that, Raven. Draw Gold giving Rush a blowjob, I dare you!"

"Good idea!" grinned the other girl, wiggling the permanent marker between her fingertips. "I'm gonna draw it on his whiteboard!"

They ran off, giggling, and Belle and Ruby looked at one another and burst out laughing.

* * *

Gold wasn't having a very good day. Ever since the incident in Rush's classroom, he had noticed a number of students giggling and whispering whenever he approached. Rumours of staff members dating each other were rife in the university, of course, but of all the people he had been paired with in the minds of his students before, the obnoxious Dr Rush had never featured. Gold scowled to himself as another pair of freshmen passed him in fits of the giggles. Still, he reflected, if they were talking about him and Rush, at least they wouldn't be spreading rumours about who he was _actually_ sleeping with. So there was that.

He turned into the corridor where his chemistry classroom was located, and was surprised to find Rush there, arms folded, staring at the wall. Rolling his eyes, Gold approached, meaning to ask the man what the hell he was doing there when he had class in five minutes. As he drew nearer, his eyes were caught by the same thing that Rush was looking at. There was a drawing on the wall, a highly inappropriate drawing of two men with their pants down, one behind the other. Someone had clearly tried to clean it off at one corner, but the permanent marker was only slightly smudged. Both men had somewhat angry expressions and almost identical long hair, one with glasses, and…

"I think it's supposed to be us," said Rush calmly, and Gold could feel his blood boil.

"Who the hell did this?" he hissed, and Rush looked over his shoulder, amusement plain in his face.

"Well, if it's any consolation, they appear to have given you a slightly bigger penis," he said. "Perhaps they know of your insecurities in that area."

"What?" snapped Gold, and Rush chuckled softly. Gold looked over the picture again.

"Why the hell is there a pickle on a stick?" he asked helplessly, and Rush nudged his arm.

"I think that's meant to be your cane," he said. "You seem to be impaling me with it. I'm not sure I'd enjoy that, Rumford." He put his head to the side, as though he were studying the picture from a different angle. "Come to think of it, neither of us looks happy about this turn of events, do we?"

"Have these bloody students nothing better to do with their time?" demanded Gold, and Rush's grin widened.

"I believe there's another picture in the girls' bathroom, from what I hear being whispered in the corridors," he said. "So I guess they don't. Perhaps you need to set more homework."

Gold could feel his anger growing, and his mood was not improved by the approaching members of his first class of the afternoon. The giggling started almost immediately, and he turned on his heel with a furious look.

"Get inside that classroom!" he snapped, stabbing a finger at the doorway. "If I hear _one word_ out of any of you that isn't directly related to the lesson I am about to teach, there will be consequences!"

The students' faces fell, their eyes widening, and Rush sighed.

"Isn't he hot when he's angry?" he said to the air, and slapped Gold's rear with a crack, winking at the students and sauntering off in the direction of the lecture halls. Gold stood there quivering, his left buttock smarting. The students looked as though they were unsure how to react, and he could see a couple of them going red from trying not to laugh.

" _Get. Inside. Now!"_ he said through clenched teeth, and they filed into the classroom obediently, a few of them letting out snorts of amusement as they passed him. A roar of laughter suddenly went up from inside the classroom, and it died almost immediately, with students shushing one another. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"You okay?" Belle's voice was like a balm to his soul, and he turned to face her. She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Oh my God!" she said, laughter bubbling out of her as she looked at the wall behind him. Gold scowled.

"Not you, too," he muttered, and she put a hand on his arm, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, there's one in the girls' bathroom, too," she said. "Don't worry about it. In a few weeks they'll have started spreading rumours about someone else."

"Not with Rush fanning the flames," growled Gold. "He slapped my arse and called me hot in front of my entire class just now."

Belle frowned. "Did he, indeed?" she said thoughtfully. "Well, well…"

"I need to go, anyway," added Gold, feeling harassed. "I have an entire class of students to teach, and it would be so much easier if your other boyfriend didn't keep humiliating me in front of them!"

Belle sighed. "Look, try not to let him get under your skin," she said, squeezing his arm. "We're still on for Thursday, right?"

Gold's face cleared a little.

"Right," he said gently, and she grinned and spun away from him, dark hair swinging as she made her way off down the corridor. Gold watched her go with a tiny smile on his face, feeling a little better. He pushed the classroom door open, and walked in to meet a tense, ominous silence. The students were all standing around the benches, their eyes wide and fixed on the wall behind him, but a few of them appeared to be shaking with suppressed mirth.

"Get your goggles on and burners lit, all of you," he said coldly. "We'll be continuing our work on distillation, so I hope you all did the reading for this class, and the written assignment I set." He threw his bag down on the desk, and the students eyed him nervously.

"Well?" he snapped. "Get on with it! What the hell are you all staring at?"

Most of them were looking at a point over his shoulder, so he turned around to face the whiteboard. His heart thumped high in his chest, his anger rising. Another of those blasted pictures adorned his whiteboard, the figures covering most of it. Whoever had done the thing would have had to stand on the fucking chair to do it! It was clearly supposed to be himself and Rush again, this time with him on his knees before the other man with his mouth open and…

Gold snatched up a board wiper, growling to himself. The students remained perfectly still behind him, the silence deafening. He swiped at the board uselessly, the picture remaining firmly in place. Permanent fucking marker. Wonderful.

* * *

Belle waited for the last class of the day to teach Rush the lesson she had promised. She had a free period then anyway, and although she had initially told Ruby to meet her in the cafeteria, she cried off, claiming that she needed to go to the library. She fully intended to, when the day was over, but in the meantime she made her way quickly to the lecture hall she knew he would be teaching in. The room was empty, and she heaved a sigh of relief before trotting down to the front, where the lectern stood, its light already on and ready for any notes the professor might be using. Rush never used notes to teach, which was one of the things that made him so fascinating to watch. He did, however, use his laptop and the projector to bring up the homework question, and she was counting on him using the lectern for that very purpose. She quickly slipped underneath it, the pale wood hiding her from view of any students that would be sitting in the rows of seats behind her. It seemed to take a long time before she heard the first sounds of people entering the lecture hall, and she sat back on her heels, hugging her knees to her chest, her excitement rising.

"Alright, bloody well settle down, all of you." Rush's voice made her belly crawl with desire, and silence fell as a set of footsteps made its way down to the front of the class. Belle watched as a pair of slim legs, clad in blue jeans, walked swiftly past her hiding place. There was a thump as Rush dropped his case on the desk beside the lectern, and a brief rustling as he pulled out his laptop and placed it on the lectern, fiddling with the plugs to bring up the projector. The legs reappeared, a heavy belt buckle fastening the jeans, and Belle grinned to herself, her mouth watering as she ran her eyes over Rush's crotch.

"Right, let's see how many of you actually did the bloody reading this time," she heard him say. "The cosmological constant: who can tell me what it is, and why it's important?" There was a slight pause. "Yes. Miss Winterborn."

A girl's voice spoke up, beginning her explanation of the significance of the cosmological constant, and Rush shifted his feet, spreading his legs a little. Belle leaned forwards a little, running her hands up his thighs, and he jumped back with a loud exclamation, bending over to look beneath the lectern. His wide eyes met Belle's and she grinned at him, pressing a finger against her lips. He gave her an incredulous look, and she wagged the finger from side to side, a tiny frown on her face, before raising one hand and giving her wrist a sharp tap with the other. Rush looked as though he was hovering somewhere between horror and amusement.

"Dr Rush?" Miss Winterborn's tentative voice cut through the moment, and Rush straightened up.

"Yes," he said vaguely. "Yes, that was - that was very good. Thank you. We'll get started."

Belle leaned forwards again, running the palms of her hands up his thighs once more. He only flinched momentarily this time, and she let her thumbs stroke over his balls through the blue denim, grinning as she heard his voice wobble. He had begun the lecture, and Belle wondered how long he would manage to hold on. She certainly had plans to be as distracting as possible. She could feel him hardening in his jeans, and she scraped her nails down his length, feeling him shudder and gasp. He resumed his lecture, launching into an explanation of the anthropic principle and its connection to dark energy, and Belle began slowly undoing his belt, drawing the thick leather through the solid buckle and opening it up, her fingers plucking at the button of his jeans. She gently drew the zipper down and pushed the denim aside, sliding her hand inside his underwear and squeezing. Rush stumbled over his words, his voice suddenly high.

"Dr Rush?" A voice piped up, dripping with fake concern, which Belle recognised as that of the blonde-haired girl who had done the drawings of Rush and Gold. "Dr Rush, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little - flustered."

"I'm fine!" he snapped. "Since you're so concerned for my welfare, why don't you tell me about how Vilenkin expanded on Weinberg's principle?"

There was a flicker of light as he brought up a Powerpoint slide for the students to view while the girl launched into her explanation, and Belle licked her lips, tugging his underwear down so that his cock was exposed. He was warm and smooth, his skin soft as silk over the hardness beneath, and she leaned forwards, allowing her hot breath to drift over him. He jerked slightly, and she grinned, running her tongue up his length, enjoying the taste of his salt on her tongue. Rush made a strangled sort of sound in the back of his throat.

" _Please!"_ he whispered under his breath, and Belle caught his eye from beneath the lectern, enjoying the look of desperation on his face.

" _I like it when you beg,"_ she said softly, and his face twisted in a mixture of agony and amusement. She bent her head to him again, her tongue curling under his balls before stroking up the shaft and wrapping itself around the head. Rush closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose, his jaw tight with strain.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Dr Rush?" Belle recognised the voice of the brown-haired girl that had been in the bathroom earlier. "You look - like you're in pain, or something."

"I'm - I'm fine!" gasped Rush, his legs trembling. "I have - I have a cramp, that's all."

"Want me to get help?" inquired the blonde girl. "Professor Gold looks pretty handy. I bet he could give you some - relief."

Sniggers ran around the lecture hall, and Belle imagined that Rush was glaring at them all.

"No more talking unless it's related to the lesson!" he snapped. "Copy down this question, all of you!"

The light flickered again, and there was the sound of dozens of pens scribbling. Belle ran the tip of her tongue around the underside of the head of his cock, drawing the flat of it over the head and licking up the fluid she found there. She made a tiny noise of pleasure in the back of her throat, and she could feel his muscles tensing, his limbs shaking beneath her hands that gripped his thighs. Belle opened her mouth, taking him inside and sliding her lips down until his hair tickled her nose. Rush let out a low, guttural groan as she began to move, her lips sliding over him, her cheeks hollowing around him.

"Dr - Dr Rush?" said one of the students tentatively. "You really don't look well."

"I'm fine, Mr Locksley, _thank_ you," panted Rush, and Belle giggled a little, her throat closing up around him and making the air hiss through his teeth.

"You should stretch out the cramp," persisted the student. "Is it in your leg? I can help…"

" _Stay. In. Your. Seat!"_ growled Rush, and Belle redoubled her efforts, her tongue sliding against him, her hand rising up to grip him, applying more pressure, moving in time with her mouth. He was shuddering now, his cock hard and stiff in her mouth, and she slipped her other hand inside his underwear, cupping his balls, her fingers stroking against him, pressing against the smooth flesh behind. She knew he was close, that he was coming, and she sucked him hard, quickening her pace, feeling him shake, hearing his breath whistle through his nose. He came hard, his belly tightening as he threw his head back with a muffled groan, his cock pulsing, salty fluid spurting into her mouth and running down her throat in hot, thick rivulets. She sucked at him, her fingers slipping out of his underwear and digging into his thighs as her lips pulled at him. She could feel the tension leaving him, his muscles relaxing, his limbs going heavy as she swallowed him down, her tongue wrapping around his softening cock and making him jerk. Finally she let him slip from her mouth, placing a kiss to the tip as she leant back, and Rush's body sagged a little, his knees bending once before pushing himself upright.

"Right," he said breathlessly. "Alright, then. My apologies, that was - unexpected. Where were we?"

"We copied down the homework," ventured one of the students. "Does that mean we can go early? Since you're ill, and all?"

"What?" Belle heard him run a hand over his chin, his stubble rasping. "I'm not…"

She pinched his leg, making him start, and he muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, fine! Bugger off, the lot of you!" he said aloud. "I'll send you full notes on the bloody lecture. Leave your homework assignments on your desks, I'll collect them in. Class dismissed!"

The noise in the lecture hall intensified, the rustle of clothing and stamping of feet on the stairs as the students left, and the door shut behind the last of them, the sound echoing through the room. Rush bent over, giving Belle a stern look that made her want to giggle.

"You," he said calmly. "Are a very, very bad girl, Miss French."

"I did warn you," she said primly, and held up her hands for him to take. He pulled her up, onto her toes, and she stamped her feet a few times to work out the stiffness. She twined her arms around his neck, grinning up at him, and he shook his head fondly.

"Did you learn a lesson today?" she teased, and he snorted.

"Well, I didn't bloody teach one, that's for sure," he remarked, and inclined his head. "But very well. I shall try not to take the piss out of Gold too much in future."

"Good." She kissed him, and he ran his hands over her hips, tugging her close before he pulled back.

"He does make it fucking easy, though," he added, and she frowned at him, so he sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll try to behave."

"Thank you." She kissed him again, and dropped back on her heels. "Saturday night then, Rush. You can teach _me_ a lesson, if you want."

She winked at him, pulling away from him, and walked from the room, swinging her hips. Rush watched her go with what he knew was a stupid grin on his face. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone wants to know what was drawn on Gold's whiteboard, it can be found at thatravenclawbitch's tumbr page under** **post/136064664664/unrequited-part-two**


End file.
